


9. Don't you ever do that again!

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soulmates, camille is a bitch, it's just mentioned so don't read it for the saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: When Alec, Izzy and Clary gets attacked by demons whilst on patrol and Clary get's badly wounded, Magnus decides that it's time to take care of a certain someone once and for all...
Enter worried/protective Alec, BAMF Magnus, Malec fluff and some very light angst!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So after taking a brief pause from writing prompts for a couple of months, I find myself in need of boosting my muse again. So I'm back to writing numbers-prompts and I hope you like this one as much as I liked writing it!  
> (I know these prompts are for drabble-length fics, but I am completely unable to keep it short enough to be called a drabble sooo (a) )

Alec watched in horror as the shapeshifter jumped towards his sister, ready to strike. He’d been focusing on protecting Clary’s back during the fight, since she was the least experienced of them all, which meant Isabelle had been forced to hold her own.

“Izzy! Look out!” He called out as he reached back and knocked another arrow, sending up a prayer to the angel that his arrow would hit its target before the demon could reach his sister.

His cry made Clary look up from where she had just finished off another demon, and before Alec could react to stop her, the fiery-haired shadowhunter had thrown herself in front of Izzy to take the hit for her.

His arrow hit the demon just a second after it’s blow struck Clary’s chest and Alec made quick work of the last few demons before rushing down to where his sister was holding the other woman in her arms and screaming in agony.

“We have to get her to Magnus, Izzy. Come on!” he said and reached down to pry Clary’s life-less body from the other shadowhunter’s arms.

“IZZY, COME ON!” he screamed at her when she didn’t make a motion to move. That seemed to do the trick and Izzy got up on her feet and followed Alec as they ran the small space between where the fight had taken place to Magnus’ loft.

*******

Magnus shot up from the couch he’d been lounging on when his door flew open and the two siblings strode into his home, Alec carrying someone in his arms while Isabelle cried brokenly behind him.

“Alec, what…?” he cut himself off when he came closer and saw who his boyfriend was carrying.

“Clary? Oh by the angel, what the hell happened!?” he demanded as he hurried to lead Alec towards the guest room. The shadowhunter laid Clary’s body down carefully before turning towards Magnus with a broken look on his face, a lone tear fell from his cheek and Magnus reached up and wiped it off without even thinking about the action, before turning to make a quick assessment of the damages the younger shadowhunter had acquired. The warlock walked over to his potions-table to mix her something calming so she wouldn’t wake up screaming from the pain in the middle of his healing.

“She saved Izzy’s life. We were ambushed on patrol. It was a shapeshifter, so the venom shouldn’t be lethal, but the blood on the other hand… “ he trailed off and Magnus stopped his work to go back to the other man. He cupped Alec’s face between his hands to force his attention back towards him, making sure Alec’s eyes were on him before he answered.

“It looks worse than it is, Alec. I wouldn’t be standing here this calm if it wasn’t, okay? I’ll have her fixed up in no time at all and then you can explain to me just who is responsible for this mess, you hear me?” he said and smiled when Alec nodded his understanding.

Turning back towards the girl on the bed to give her another once-over, Magnus took a deep breath and got to work. Just because the wound wasn’t fatal, and by the angel how Magnus wished he was right about that part, didn’t mean it wouldn’t take a lot out of him to heal it. It also didn’t mean he wasn’t absolutely pissed off at whoever was responsible for those demons being out in the first place, for them hurting Clary. There was something so off about shapeshifters attacking three shadowhunters out of the blue like that, since they usually only attacked when absolutely necessary.

*******

Alec paced the living room, not so patiently waiting for his sister to come back from where she’d gone to make a few calls to find out who had sent the demons after them. After what felt like a lifetime, she finally walked through the door and Alec felt as if he might throw up when he registered the look on her face.

“Who?” he demanded more than asked and she stared him right in the eyes, heaving a deep sigh before answering:

“Camille”

A low growl sounded from behind him and Alec turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway to the guest room, a snarl on his beautiful face.

“Magnus…” he started. The warlock looked at him then, his eyes travelled over the shadowhunter’s face as if he was committing it to memory one last time and Alec realized suddenly that that was exactly what he was doing. His throat closed up as the picture of what Magnus was doing became clear.

“Magnus, no. Don’t you dare even think…” He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence before the warlock’s lips were on his own, the kiss hard and desperate, and he closed his eyes automatically at the feeling. Tears were streaming down his face when they broke apart, and Magnus reached up to wipe them away.

“I love you, Alexander. But this is my fight, I can’t let her hurt anyone else”, he whispered and Alec felt as if his heart had been splintered.

_No_ , his whole being screamed the word. There wasn’t a chance in hell he would be letting Magnus go to Camille by himself. If he was about to risk his life, then Alec was going to be right there beside him doing the same thing.

He opened his eyes to tell him just that, but it was too late. A purple glow emitted in front of them and before Alec could even utter a word to stop him, Magnus had stepped through the portal and was gone.

*******

Magnus closed his eyes against the pain Alec was emitting to him. Lately, it was as if they were bonded in some way, he could always, to a small degree, feel exactly what the shadowhunter felt. When Alec was happy, Magnus’ whole body felt as if it was floating. When he was sad, Magnus felt his own heart heavy with unshed tears. When he was hurt in battle, Magnus felt it on his own body. Once, a few months prior, Alec had been close to death when Magnus had been visiting Raphael to help the vampire come to terms with his feeling for his fledgling. He’d been in the middle of telling Raphael to just ‘man up and tell Simon how you feel’, when suddenly he had felt as if a part of him was dying. Instinctively his mind had gone to Alec and he’d known without a doubt that the shadowhunter was bleeding out. Without uttering a word to excuse himself, he’d portaled home to find Isabelle and Jace dragging Alec into his apartment, screaming about their brother being a giant self-sacrificing idiot. Magnus had healed the shadowhunter a fast as he could, and didn’t really spare a thought to how he could’ve known that he was needed in the first place.

He had though, and now, as he walked towards where he’d tracked Camille, he felt Alec’s pain and desperation as if it was his own.

_I’ll come back to you. I promise that I’ll see you again, my Alexander_ , he sent a wordless promise to the shadowhunter, hoping he could somehow sense Magnus as the warlock did him.

“My my, what a pleasant surprise to have you come visit, Lover”, Camille crooned and Magnus felt his stomach curl in disgust.

“Camille, I heard you’d been making friends with demons lately”, he answered, not bothering to comment on how he wasn’t here to _visit_  her. She laughed delightedly at his words and Magnus’ blood boiled with rage.

“Ah! So my little pets found your friends, did they? Tell me, was it bloody? I originally only wanted your little boytoy to bleed, but then I thought ‘why not do the world a favor and rid it of a few more shadowhunters while I’m at it?’. Is that why you’re here? Now that he’s dead, are you here to ask me to take you back, Magnus?”

With surprise, Magnus realized that Camille thought Alec was dead. She was under the impression that her little plot to kill the shadowhunters had succeeded. He wanted to laugh at how incredibly _stupid_  she was if she thought a few demons would be enough to kill his friends, but his anger at the thought of her hurting Alec took over. Feeling his magic crackling under his skin, he spoke:

“I believe you underestimate Alexander’s strength, as well as anyone he leads in battle. You failed Camille, and I am here to give you one chance to disappear for good”

Instead of blanching and running off, like any intelligent person or being who was faced with the wrath of a High Warlock would, Camille did exactly what Magnus expected her to do. She let an evil smile bloom on her face and was next to the warlock in under a second, a sharp nail running down his neck as she whispered in his ear:

“Then I guess it’s true what they say; If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself…”

Magnus tensed at her close proximity, every muscle in his body suddenly on alert. Even though he’d expected it, the feeling of her so close to him still had him most than a little uncomfortable. Camille didn’t seem to notice though, just moving over to his other ear and breathed:

“I have spent a lot of time thinking of all the ways I’d like to hurt him, you know. Maybe stripping those runes off of him by flaying him alive. Mmh, I think I’d enjoy the sounds of his screams, don’t you? You think he’d still love you when you’re the reason his sister is killed before his eyes, Magnus? Well, I guess we’ll find…”

Magnus let the force of his magic unfurl from him and throw Camille into the wall behind her. Turning around to face her, Magnus felt a small amount of pleasure at the sight of her fear as he waved his hand to root her to the floor where she’d landed.

“You know your biggest mistake, Camille?” he said, staring her down as he spoke. When she just snarled in response to him, he shook his shoulders in a ‘okay then’-gesture before continuing:

“You think love is for the weak. You think mortality makes a being weak. When in fact, love is pure strength and the knowledge that your life can be taken from you at any moment, makes a person fight harder for what small amount of time you have to mean something”, he walked towards her, the blue flames of his magic playing on his fingers.

“And your mistake, was to believe me weak for loving. Your mistake was to forget that I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Your biggest mistake was to _threaten_  the people that I love” he said, letting the glamour of his eyes fall with the name of his title. He smiled at the pure terror now displayed in her eyes. He’d never seen her like this, scared and defenseless, and a small demonic part of him liked the idea of her going out just as scared as so many of her victims had been. It felt like justice in a way.

He saw the exact moment when she realized what was about to happen, and his words but confirmed her thoughts.

“And that mistake is why you die”, he finished. With one big movement, he let his magic build a little more, creating a large ball of blue fire, before hurling it towards her. Her screams echoed in the large room and Magnus watched as she turned to dust before his eyes. The woman he had once loved with all of his heart. The woman who had tormented him for years, enjoying his pain as she broke his heart over and over. The woman who’d been a threat not only to his loved ones, but to the entire shadow world. She was finally gone, and Magnus felt as if a stone had been lifted from his chest at that knowledge. He wouldn’t have to worry about any of her mind-games anymore. It was over, he was free.

With a sigh of pure relief, he opened up a portal and stepped back into his loft.

*******

“NO!” Alec screamed as the portal closed behind Magnus, making sure he couldn’t follow the warlock. His knees hit the floor and he screamed in agony at the thought of might happen to him.

A hand came to rest at his shoulder and Alec looked up to see his sister standing in front of him, her face the picture of sympathy.

“I can’t believe he left without me, Izzy. What if… I don’t know what I’ll do if he…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, the thought alone too awful to bare.

“He’ll come back, Alec. Magnus will come back”, Izzy said, drawing Alec up and into her arms.

“Sometimes I think we forget just how powerful he is. But Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, big brother, and if anyone can take care of themselves, then it’s him”

They stood like that for a long time.

Alec was sure that his sister was just as worried as him, but he appreciated her attempts at comforting him all the same. And she was right, Magnus _was_  the strongest and most powerful man they knew. That didn’t stop him from worrying about the other man though. Because even though Magnus, to the rest of the world, was Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was something else to Alec. To him he was Magnus Bane, the man who held his heart, and that meant that Alec would always be worrying about him, even when he could feel in some unexplainable way that he was completely okay. It meant that when he was sad, Alec felt as though his heart weighed double its normal weight. It meant that when he was happy, Alec’s blood sang with the weightless feeling of his entire being. It meant that when Magnus went to confront the former leader of the New York vampire clan and possibly risking his life, every cell in Alec’s body screamed at him to go with the man.

“I can’t just stand here and do nothing, Izzy. I need to find him. I need to…”

A purple glow forming interrupted him mid-sentence and Alec let go of his sister to stare in disbelief as his boyfriend stepped through the portal, fixing the bracelets on his wrist.

“You’re okay”, he breathed, unable to as much as move from the relief flooding his body. Magnus looked up at his words, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Hi honey, I’m home”, he said and Alec scoffed through the happy tears streaming down his eyes. Finally able to move, Alec took the few steps to erase the distance between them and cupped Magnus’ face in his hands.

“Don’t you _ever_  do that again, you hear me? I can’t.. Magnus, I don’t know what I’d do if anything…” he spoke, shaking his head at the thought that once again crossed his mind, trying desperately to erase the image it conjured.

Magnus reached up to stroke a few tears from Alec’s eyes then cupping his jaw to force the shadowhunter to look him in the eyes.

“I’m okay, Alexander, completely unhurt. Camille is gone and we are all _safe_. I promise”, he said and Alec leaned into the touch, letting the words sink in. Magnus was okay. Camille was gone and Magnus was okay.

He let one of his hands slide down to Magnus’ neck, the other reaching around the warlock’s muscled waist, and leaned their foreheads against one another.

“I love you”, he whispered and realized with a slight shock that he felt Magnus’ smile before he saw it.

“Did you… Can you feel what I feel at times?” he couldn’t help but ask and Magnus’ smile, if possible, lit up even brighter.

“Yes” he breathed. “It’s… I think it’s a warlock’s soulmate-bond”, he said and Alec’s heart fluttered at the words.

“Does that mean..?” he hardly dared ask the question but Magnus was already nodding, having understood exactly what he was wondering.

Alec couldn’t help himself and bent down to capture Magnus’ lips with his own, pouring all the love he felt for the other man into the kiss.

_His soulmate_

Alec had grown up with the strong sense that something was wrong with him, with the belief that he’d spend his entire life alone and ashamed of who he was. Then this man had come along. This wonderful, strong, beautiful and quite literally _magical_  man had come along and he’d changed Alec’s entire world, and that man was his soulmate, the love of his life.

“I love you so much, my Alexander”, Magnus whispered as they finally broke apart and Alec couldn’t help but draw him into another kiss, the hand on Magnus’ waist pressing him tighter against the shadowhunter’s body.

They were both so occupied with each other that they didn’t even notice Izzy moving past them and into the guest room to lay next to Clary as she waited for the other woman to wake up so she could tell her everything…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comment-section and make my day!  
> If you want, you can look me up on tumblr. Maybe even leave your own little prompt?
> 
>  
> 
> **You can find me on: PrincessOfMalec**


End file.
